Loss
by HELENz
Summary: London gets a phone call from her stepmother, Brandi, that her father has just died in a car accident... How does she deal with the death of a man who was never really there for her? Longer summary inside!
1. Bad News

**Summary: **London gets a phone call from her stepmother, Brandi, that her father has just died in a car accident. London goes into denial, pretending like it doesn't bother her. When she doesn't show up to the funeral, Brandi comes into the Tipton looking for her. Maddie realizes that London is out shopping, since that is how she deals with anything that bothers her or upsets her. Can Maddie help London to realize her true feelings about her father's death? Can London and Brandi ever become like a real family?

**Chapter One – Bad News**

"Hello," London said, answering her phone on a Wednesday afternoon. She had just come home from school and was standing in the lobby of the Tipton.

"Hello, London. It's Brandi," London's stepmother replied.

"What do you want?" London replied. London did not have a great relationship with her stepmother. In fact, London usually acted as if her stepmother did not exist.

"London, your father was involved in a car accident," replied Brandi, somberly.

"A... a... car accident?" London replied, stunned. She sat down on the steps near the candy counter. "How... is... he?"

"The crash was head-on."

"So? What do you mean?"

"He's gone..."

"What?" London replied, shocked. She knew what Brandi meant, but she was in too much shock to comprehend it.

"The car crash killed him immediately."

London was silent for the next minute. She struggled to hold back tears.

"London? Are you still there?" Brandi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Umm.. I just want to be alone."

"Ok," replied Brandi. "I'll call you with the details of the funeral when I get them."

"Bye," London replied, about to hang up.

"Oh... and... London?"

"Yes?"

"I know you and I don't get along, but-"

"That's an understatement!"

"But if you want someone to talk to, I'm always here, London."

"I'm fine! I don't need to talk to anyone!" London said, loudly, hanging up.

"London, what happened?" asked Maddie.

"That was Brandi. She said that was my father was in a car crash."

"Omigosh! Is he okay?"

"He died," said London, and she walked to the elevator without saying anything more.

Noticing something was not alright, Mr. Moseby walked over to the candy counter and asked, "Maddie, what's happening?"

"Mr. Moseby, Brandi just called London to tell her that her father was in a car accident," replied Maddie sadly.

"Oh," he replied, shocked. "How is he?"

"He died."

"Oh. How did London react?"

"She walked to the elevator before I could ask her more about it, but I think she's trying to act like she's perfectly fine."

"Oh. She might want to talk to us about it tomorrow. She probably just wants to be left alone," Mr. Moseby said, walking back over to the front desk.

The next morning, Esteban bought a newspaper from the candy counter, something he did every morning. On his coffee break, at 10:05am, he found time to read it. The headline read "Owner of Hotel Chain Dies in Car Crash". There was a large picture of London's father. He read the article, stunned at what he was reading. He passed the newspaper around to the other employees at the hotel.

At 3:30pm, Zack and Cody returned home from school. "Little blonde peoples!" Esteban called at Zack and Cody.

"Hey, Esteban!" Zack and Cody said. "What's up?"

"Esteban handed Cody the newspaper. "Oh no," Cody said reading the article.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Mr. Tipton died!" Cody replied.

"Oh. How'd he die?"

"He was in a car accident. A head-on collision -"

"A... what?"

"A head-on collision. Mr. Tipton's car hit another car in the front. Don't you learn anything?"

"How's Mr. Tipton?"

"He's dead. I just said that."

"Oh."

"I wonder how London's taking the news."

"She doesn't read the newspaper, remember?"

"Yes, but Brandi probably called her and told her about it."

The twins walked over to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie? Has London said anything about her father's death?" Cody asked.

"No. Yesterday, she just told me what had happened and walked to the elevator to go to her suite. I think she just wanted to be alone," Maddie replied.

"And today?" asked Zack.

"She just avoided me at school today. She didn't talk to me at all. She's out shopping now, I suppose."

"What else does London do?" asked Cody, rhetorically.

"I'll talk to her about it when she wants to talk about it," Maddie said.

"Ok," Zack said, and he and Cody walked over to the elevator. They then went upstairs to their suite.

"Hey Zack! Hey Cody!" said Carey, as they walked in the door.

"Hey mom!" Zack and Cody said, hugging her.

"How was school?" asked Carey.

"Great!" answered Cody. He hand Carey a sheet of paper. "I got an A+ on my English composition!"

"That's wonderful!" said Carey, and she hung the composition up on the refrigerator. "And how was your day, Zack?"

"Pretty good," he said, about to walk to his room.

"And what did you get on your composition?" asked Carey.

"Why don't you tell her, Zack?" asked Cody, teasingly.

Zack replied, "Well, I didn't turn it in on the day it was due... So I-"

"So you failed it?" replied Carey.

"No," Cody chimed in. "He got a D-, when he could have gotten a B if he hadn't turned it in late."

"Oh," Carey replied. "Why didn't you turn it in on time, Zack?"

"I forgot when it was due," Zack replied.

"That's why they gave us those assignment notebooks at the beginning of the year. To write down our assignments. I use mine all the time," Cody said. "I'll bet you lost yours!"

"I didn't lose it... It's just been misplaced!" Zack said, defensively. "I think it's under my bed."

"Well, that's going to make it easy to find, considering your side of the room is so neatly organized!" Cody said, sarcastically. In truth, Zack's side of the room was really messy even after Zack had been nagged to clean it.

"It's not organized!" Zack exclaimed, missing the point.

"That's my point! I was being sarcastic!" Cody explained.

"What does 'sarcastic' mean?" asked Zack.

"It means that I was joking!" said Cody. "I know your side of the room isn't organized!"

"Oh," Zack replied.

"Zack, you will be grounded for a week-" said Carey sternly.

"But-" Zack interrupted.

"No buts! Starting today, you are not to leave this suite except for school for the next week. You will come home immediately from school, unless you have basketball practice. And, you will look for that assignment notebook! If you cannot find it I will withhold your allowance for two weeks to pay for it," Carey continued.

"Aww man..." said Zack.

"Go to your room and start looking for that assignment notebook!" Carey ordered.

"Fine!" Zack said, and he stomped off to his room.

"Cody, did you hear about London's father yet?" asked Carey.

"Yeah, Esteban gave me the newspaper to read, and the front page article was about the car crash," Cody replied.

"I didn't get to read the article. Esteban told me. Does the article mention who will be taking over the operations of the Tipton Hotel chain?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Who?"

"Brandi Tipton."

"London's step-mom?"

"The very same."

"Oh."


	2. No Show at the Memorial Service

**Chapter Two – No-show at the Memorial Service**

Two days later, London got a phone call while she was shopping at Tiffany's. She stepped outside the store and answered her cell phone.

"Hello," London said.

"Hey London," the other person replied.

"Oh, Brandi, it's you," London replied nonchalantly. "What do you want?"

"I have the details of when the funeral is," replied Brandi.

"Oh. When is it?"

"It's actually not a funeral. More like a memorial service."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Your father requested to be cremated, not buried."

"Oh. So when is the – whatever you just called it?"

"The memorial service is at 2:00pm tomorrow at Our Lady of Mt. Carmel Hall. You know where that is, right?"

"Uh, maybe... Is that right nearby my school?"

"Yup. So I will pick you up at 1:45pm at the hotel."

"Uh, hold on... You're forgetting one thing – I can drive."

"Oh, yeah. Well then, I guess I could just meet you at the church. You have your driver's license, right?"

"Duh!"

"Ok. Then, I'll meet you at the church at 2:00."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

London then ended the phone call and put her cell phone back in her purse. She continued shopping, then headed back to the hotel.

When she got there, Mr. Moseby yelled for her to come and talk to him.

"What do you want, Mr. Moseby?" London asked, once she had walked over to the front desk.

"I wanted to ask you if you had been informed of when the funeral is?"

"Yes," London replied. "Brandi called me while I was shopping and told me."

"Oh, good. I'll see you there."

"You're going?"

"Yes. Esteban is taking over the front desk while I am gone."

"Oh."

"Is Brandi driving you there?"

"Uh, no, actually. I'm driving to the church and meeting her there."

"Ok, then."

London walked to the elevator, and rode it up to her suite.The next day at about 3:15pm, Brandi came into the Tipton and walked over to the front desk where Esteban was working.

"Hello, Mrs. Tipton!" Esteban greeted her. "How was your husband's memorial service?"

"It went well. It was a very nice service. Everyone had kind things to say about Wilfred," Brandi replied.

"Where's Mr. Moseby?" Esteban asked.

"Oh, he's coming... Have you seen my step-daughter?"

"The last time I saw her was when she left for the memorial service."

"Well, she never showed up..."

"How do you know? Wasn't there a lot of people there?"

"Yes, but there was also a guest list that people were required to sign before they came into the church."

"And London's name wasn't on it?"

"No, which means she didn't go. She didn't go to her own father's memorial service."

"Wow. I don't think that London would purposely not go to her own father's memorial service. She probably just forgot."

"She forgot? How can you forget about your own father's memorial service?"

"London isn't the sharpest tool in the box. Surely you've learned that?"

"Yes, but she left the hotel."

"One word: Shopping."

"Oh yeah... I guess that explains where she is. She's always shopping..."

"Yup, I'll tell her you came looking for her."

"Nah... I'll just call her."

"Alrighty then."

"Brandi walked over to the candy counter and dialed London's number. She heard no ringing. _Darn_, Brandi thought. _Her cell phone is turned off..._

"Hey Mrs. Tipton," Maddie said. "How was the memorial service?"

"Oh," replied Brandi, distracted. "It was a nice service..."

"What's wrong? You seem distracted. I mean that's understandable, but... Is there anything in particular that's bothering you?"

"Ummmm... yes. London didn't show up to the memorial service."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yup, there was a guest list that people who attended the memorial service were required to sign. London's name wasn't on it."

"She left the hotel at 1:50, though."

"Esteban thinks she forgot..."

"Forgot? How do you 'forget' about your own father's memorial service?"

"Well, you know London... She's not exactly that bright."

"Point taken."

"Esteban thinks that she's out shopping."

"That would explain it. She does go shopping a lot."

"Yup."

"I have the feeling she may have purposely skipped the memorial service."

"Huh? Why?"

"She has an interesting way of dealing with things. She might just be avoiding her father's death, because she doesn't want to deal with it."

"Well, either way... She's really in trouble. It was very disrespectful for her not to show up to the memorial service. Not to mention, I just tried calling her on her cell phone.. It's turned off."

"Now, that is weird. She never turns her cell phone completely off, even at school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She always leaves it on vibrate."

"Oh."

"Look, if you want me to, I can talk to London. She's always been rather open with me..."

"Yeah... That might be a good idea. Thanks Maddie."

"You're welcome. Good-bye!"

"Bye!" Brandi said, walking out of the building.


	3. Grounded!

**Chapter Three – Grounded!**

An hour later, London came back from shopping. She walked over to the candy counter.

"Hello, London," Maddie greeted her. "How was your father's memorial service?"

"Oh... Umm... It was nice..." London replied.

"London, save the fake answer for someone else. I know you didn't go!"

"How do you know that?"

"Your step-mom told me."

"How did she know?"

"There was a guestbook that people were supposed to sign and your name wasn't in it."

"Oh," London said, as she started walking off.

"London, don't just walk off! Why didn't you go?"

"I... uh... forgot..."

"Really? I don't believe that... I think you purposely didn't go..."

"Why would I do that?"

"To avoid really having to deal with your father's death."

"I'm dealing with it easily... I mean it's not like I was actually very close to him."

"I think that you really hurt your stepmother by not going."

"Oh... I guess I should apologize to her..."

"That might be a smart idea, London, but remember that sometimes an apology isn't enough to gain back the respect and trust of someone you really hurt. It might take a while before Brandi actually completely trusts and forgives you."

"Oh... Fine! I admit it! I skipped the memorial service!"

"You went shopping, instead, right?"

"Yes."

"I see this as a repeat of a prior event."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember a time in which your father called and said he could meet you when he said he was going to. You responded by taking my purse, which had your credit cards, and standing outside the stores yelling for them to open."

"When did that happen?"

"A few months ago..."

"Oh."

"If you want to talk to me about your father, you know I'm here to talk."

"Uh yeah, I'll keep that in mind," London said, walking to the elevator.

"She turned her cellphone back on. A few minutes later, she heard it ring. She looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Brandi. _I should answer it_, she thought. _Even if Brandi is going to yell at me for not showing up to the memorial service..._

"Hi Brandi," London said, answering her phone.

"Hello London," Brandi replied, annoyed. "Why were you not at the memorial service?"

"I forgot," London replied, lying. "I'm sorry."

"Maddie thinks you skipped it... Is that true?"

"No."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Because either way you're grounded."

"Ok, fine. I admit it. I purposefully didn't go!"

"Why?"

"I didn't care. I would have rather gone shopping, which I did. Yay me!"

"No, not 'Yay'. That was very disrespectful. You're grounded for two months... You are not to leave the hotel except for school, and you must be in the hotel no later than 3:20 after school and I'm coming by the hotel to get all of your credit cards."

"How are you going to enforce your 'no going out of the Tipton' rule? You don't even live here... And don't expect me to leave this hotel and live with you!"

"I've asked Mr. Moseby to keep an eye on you for the next two months. No, I wouldn't expect you to leave the hotel and live with me. I understand why you wouldn't want to."

"Ok then."

"Just so you know, part of the reason why Mr. Moseby agreed to keep an eye on you is because he was disappointed in you too."

"Ok then. Talk to you later."

"Bye London."

London then put her phone away. _What am I going to do for the next four hours,_ She thought._ Guess I'll just watch TV..._

She went into her bedroom and laid down on her bed and started flipping through the channels on her television. _There is absolutely __nothing__ on!_ she thought. _Just then, Ivana jumped onto her bed._

"Hey Ivana," she said petting her dog. She sat there petting Ivana for fifteen minutes, then turned the television on to see what was on at 5:30. _Ooh... __Sixteen Candles__ is on!_ Thought London._ I like this movie. _She decided to watch it. At 7:30, when the movie was over, she called room service and ordered dinner, which was usual for her. While she was waiting for room service, she fed Ivana. It was one of the few things she hadn't hired hotel staff for. Her dinner came and she ate it in silence in the kitchen (which she rarely used). She then returned to her room and watched The Bachelor and went to bed after brushing her teeth and washing her face.

The next morning she woke up at 6:00, took a shower and got ready for school. At 7:40, she walked out the door of her suite and left for school. School went as it usually did.

After school, she went straight back to the hotel. She walked in the door at 3:15. "Hello, Mr. Moseby," London greeted him as she went over to the front desk.

"Hello London," Mr. Moseby said, shortly. "Brandi s coming to the hotel at 5:00."

"Ok..."

"I'll send her to your suite when she gets here."

"Thanks..." London replied, half-heartedly. She walked over to the candy counter.

"Hello London," Maddie said.

"Hello," London replied.

"How come you're back at the hotel so early? Shouldn't you be out shopping or something?"

"Umm... I would like to be out shopping., but I'm grounded for the next two months."

"Oh."

"Brandi's coming by the hotel to take my credit cards, so I won't go shopping or whatever."

"Oh. That makes sense. And I suppose Brandi has asked Mr. Moseby to keep an eye on you so that you stick to her rules?"

"Yup. Was there any other homework at school besides math?"

"Uh... no, except for there is that essay due next Wednesday."

"Oh. I'll do that tomorrow..."

"Wait! You're actually going to do your homework?"

"Yah! It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Oh... Well, if you want anyone to hang out with, you can hang out with me."

"Uh... yeah... Thanks for the offer... Goodbye..." London said and walked up the stairs.

London then did her math homework, while lying on her bed. When she was finished, she took a nap. At 5:00, she woke up to someone knocking at the door. _It must be Brandi,_ she thought. She got up, put on a pair of slippers and answered the door.

"Hello," London said greeting her step-mom.

"Hi, London," Brandi said, shortly. "Where are your credit cards?"

"Right to the point, then? Mmmk... I have my purse right here," she said reluctantly giving Brandi her wallet, which was in her purse. Brandi took the credit cards out, and handed back the almost empty wallet to London; Brandi had left London's student ID and drivers' license in the wallet. London then put the wallet back in her purse and put her purse back on her kitchen table.

"Goodbye, Brandi," London said, anxious to get her stepmother out of her suite.

"Not so fast," Brandi said. "I have two more things to say."

"Go ahead."

"First, I wanted to say that Mr. Moseby told me that you got back to the hotel on time, and I am very happy to hear that. To me it shows that you are at least trying to show me a little bit of respect."

"Of course," London said with a fake smile on her face.

"Second, I wanted to tell you that if you should disobey me by not coming back to the hotel at 3:20 or trying to leave the hotel for anything other than school, you will be grounded for another week."

"Is that everything?"

"I think so. Goodbye, London," Brandi said walking out the door of the suite. London then waited a few minutes before calling room service for dinner. While she was waiting for her dinner to come, she fed Ivana. She then ate dinner and looked for something to watch. When she saw that nothing on television interested her, she decided to watch one of the movies she owned. She decided to watch Pretty in Pink. When the movie was over, she watched reruns of Friends. She then got ready for bed. At about 10:00, she fell asleep.


	4. Passwords

**Chapter Four – Passwords**

The next Thursday, Zack returned back to the hotel at 5:30. He had been hanging out at Tapeworm's, celebrating the fact that he was no longer grounded.

"Hello Zack," Maddie said as Zack walked over. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, sweet thang..." Zack replied.

"How's school? Are you still on the basketball team?"

"Yes. I got a D- on an English composition, but school's good otherwise."

"Oh, that's not good... Does Carey know?"

"Yes, actually. I tried to avoid her finding out, but Cody couldn't keep from bragging about his A grade on his composition, so mom found out when she asked me about mine. She grounded me for a week, and made me look for this stupid assignment notebook that I misplaced. I couldn't find it, so mom isn't giving me my allowance for two weeks."

"Oh. That stinks!"

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"Actually, you're not the only one who is grounded."

"You're grounded? Why the heck-"

"No. I'm not grounded. London is."

"Hmm... Why is she grounded?"

"She didn't go to her father's memorial service?"

"Hmm... That's strange. Did she... like... forget about it or something?"

"No. She didn't forget about it. She purposefully didn't go. She went shopping instead."

"Oh," Zack said, walking back to his suite.

"Hello Zack," said Carey and Cody, as Zack walked into the suite. Carey was preparing dinner in the kitchen and Cody was siting on the couch.

""What are you working on, Cody?" Zack asked.

"The English essay on The Giver that's due tomorrow..." Cody replied, smiling.

"That's due tomorrow? I thought it was due next Tuesday! I wrote it down in my assignment notebook!" Zack said putting down his backpack, and getting out his assignment notebook. "Ahh... yes.. According to my assignment notebook, it's due next Tuesday!"

_Darn it_... Cody thought. _I can't trick him. Oh well._ "Oh, actually you're right... It is due on next Tuesday. I was trying to trick you."

"Hmm... Well it didn't work."

"I see that."

"Can I use the computer tomorrow?"

"Umm... Maybe... Why do you want to use it?"

"To type the English essay! Duh!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"Just so you know, you are not copying my essay!"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good. You're one of the reasons I keep a password on my account on here! I don't want you copying my assignments..."

"Yah. Well if you don't want me getting onto your account, I'd suggest changing your password."

"Why?"

"Because I know what it is."

"Yeah right. What is it?"

"It's really easy to remember: Barbara..."

"What?"

"B-A-R-B-A-R-A. Barbara."

"But how'd you know?"

"I basically just put in the name of every one of our friends, until I found a match."

"But how'd you know it was one of our friends' names?"

"Easy. I figured you'd use the name of one of your friends, since it's easy to remember. Plus, you maybe me smarter than I am, but you haven't got a clue about what a good password is."

"What is a good password?"

"One no one else will figure out."

"No really? I knew that already. What is a good password to use?"

"One that is all numbers. Random numbers that don't mean anything."

"But how am I supposed to remember it? That's not exactly easy."

"Actually, it is. Just write it down until you have it memorized."

"Ok, yeah... I'll think about it. Thanks for the suggestion."

Zack and Cody ate an hour later. They then did their math homework and watched television. Then they each took a shower and went to bed.


	5. Hangin' Out

**Chapter Five – Hangin' Out**

"Hello, Maddie," London said walking over to the candy counter a couple of weeks later.

"Good afternoon, London," Maddie replied. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. When do you get off work?"

"7:00."

"You wouldn't want to hang out, would you?"

"Uh... Yes, actually. That might be fun."

"Ok then. Come up to my suite when you get off work."

"Will do."

"Bye," London said walking to the elevator. She pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to come. When the elevator came, she walked inside. She pressed the button for her floor, the doors shut and the elevator moved upwards. When London got to the fifth floor, the lights flickered on and off in the elevator, before going off entirely. The elevator also came to a complete stop. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud. "Why did the lights go out? Why did the elevator stop?"

"Help! Help!" she yelled. "I'm stuck in the elevator! The lights are out, and it's not moving! Help! Help!"

She gave up and sat down on the floor of the elevator. She stared into the dark space surrounding her until fifteen minutes later, the lights came back on, and the elevator began moving again. _Maybe the Martins can help me figure out what happened in the elevator, _London thought. She decided she'd go to the Martins' suite and talk to them. She pressed the button for the Martins' floor and the elevator took her there. When the elevator stopped at the Martins' floor, the doors opened and London walked to the Martins' suite. She knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Carey yelled. When she opened the door she said, "Hello, London."

"Hi London!" Cody and Zack said.

"Hi Cody and Zack! Hi Carey!" London greeted them.

"Why are you here?" Carey asked. "Not that I mind."

"I was just in the elevator and the lights went off and the elevator stopped running. Do you know what might have happened?" London asked.

"The electricity went out," Zack replied.

"Why did it go out in the elevator?" London asked.

"It went out everywhere in a one mile radius of the hotel," Cody replied.

"One mile radius? What does that mean?" London asked, confused.

"It means everywhere within a certain distance of the hotel," Carey replied.

"Why did the electricity go out? What happened?" London questioned.

"Well if you didn't notice, there's a large storm coming..." said Carey.

"What does that have to do with it?" asked London.

"It's very windy outside, as well," Cody replied. "Surely you noticed that?"

"Yeah, I noticed," London replied. "Continue..."

"The strong wind gusts knocked out the electricity," Carey aid.

"Oh. The wind can knock out power?" London asked.

"Yup," Zack, Cody and Carey replied.

"Ok. Thanks for the info. Bye!" London said and left. She got on the elevator and rode it to her floor. She got off and walked to her suite. When she got in, she locked the door and put her purse on the floor next to the couch in the living room. She looked at the digital clock on the cable box. _Hmmm... It's 3:55_, London thought. _I should do my homework now._ She did her math homework while she was on her bed. A half an hour later, she finished it. She finished her English and science homework, then took an hour and a half long nap. She woke up when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello London," Maddie said appearing at the door.

"Hi Maddie!" London said, happily. "Come in!"

"How are you?" Maddie asked.

"I'm pretty good... except for when I got stuck in the elevator earlier."

"Because the electricity went out?"

"Yup."

"That must have been scary."

"Yeah, it was. The lights blinked on and off and then it went totally dark and the elevator totally stopped. I yelled for help, but no one heard, so I just sat on the floor and waited. Fifteen minutes later, the lights came back on and the elevator started. I went over to the Martins' suite to find out if they knew what was going on, and they told me about how the wind knocked out the power."

"Oh."

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I just woke up from a nap."

"I haven't eaten diner yet either."

"Alright. How about I order room service?"

"Mmmmk. What are you going to order?"

"I was going to order pizza. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally."

London took her cellphone out of her purse and called room service and ordered pizza and soda.

"So how have you been?" Maddie asked while they were waiting for the pizza.

"Bored," London replied. "I haven't been shopping in three weeks. I have nothing to do."

"Yeah, three weeks is a long time for you to not go shopping."

"Tell me about it. I have nothing to wear! I've worn the same dress three times this month."

"Uh. London, most people do that."

"Like you?"

"Yup. You have like ten times more clothes than I do."

"Because I can afford to."

"Yes, you can. But I bet you don't even wear some of the clothes you have."

"You're right, actually."

"You could give away some of them."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Yay, the pizza's here!" London explained. She then thanked the room service guy and put the pizza and soda on the table. The room service guy then left with the cart. "I'll think about giving away the clothes I don't wear at all."

"So, about the memorial service?"

"I didn't go remember? That's why I'm stuck here in this hotel."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"You weren't avoiding the reality of your father's death?"

"No. Maybe... I don't know. It's not like he mattered a whole lot to me. I never got to see him... He always canceled stuff on me, because he was too busy with work. He was always marrying and divorcing women, all of which I never met... well, besides Brandi and my mother, but I barely see her anyways..."

"But he was your father..."

Yeah."

"And despite all of the times he disappointed you, he was still special to you."

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

"That's why you didn't go. You didn't want to admit that it really did hurt when he died."

"I guess," London said. She had tears in her eyes. They had both finished their pizza and were sitting on the couch in London's suite.

"I think you should think about moving in with your step-mom," Maddie suggested.

"Why?" London asked, surprised.

"Because even though you don't like her much, she really does care about you and it could be good for you to get to know her."

"Maybe, but I don't know if she'd even want me to live with her."

"She would."

"How do you know that?"

"When Brandi first married your father, she wanted you to move in with her and your father."

"Yeah. I remember that now... I was so mad."

"Just think about it..."

"I will."

Maddie looked at her watch, and said, "I have to go soon. My grandmother's expecting me home by 8:30."

"Oh. What time is it now?"

"8:05."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Bye. Thanks for dinner," Maddie said, walking out the door.


	6. Movin' Out

**Chapter Six – Moving Out**

A week later, London got home from school. She had considered what Maddie had said and realized it might be a good thing if she moved in with her step-mom. While she didn't want to leave the hotel, she knew that it could be a change for the better if she moved in. It would give her a chance to get to know her step-mom better. She decided to call Brandi to ask her if she could move in.

"Hello, London," Brandi said answering her phone.

"Hi Brandi," London replied.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Maddie and I hung out last week. She and I talked about my father. She thought it might be a good idea if I moved in with you. I've considered it, and I think she might be right. As much as I love living at this hotel, I think it's time for a change. I don't really know you and I think that it would give me a chance to get to know you better. So can I move in with you?"

"This comes as quite a surprise, considering how mad you were when I wanted you to move in with your father and I, but if this is what you truly want, then yes, you can."

"Ok. So when should I start moving my stuff to your house?"

"That's up to you... If you don't want to move in for a few weeks, that's fine."

"Ok. Oh, and I just thought of something."

"I'm listening."

"If I move, will I still be able to go to my school?"

"Of course. My house is only about fifteen minutes away from the hotel, so it won't take you much longer to get to your school from my house than it does from the hotel."

"Oh. That's good. I didn't want to have to switch schools. I have quite a few good friends at my school."

"I completely understand. Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if I'd be allowed to keep Ivana?"

"Your dog?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see why not..."

"Yay!"

"I mean it wouldn't be right of me to separate you from her. How long have you had Ivana?"

"Dad bought her for me for my twelfth birthday."

"Oh that must have been a great present!"

"Yeah. It was the best one I've ever gotten."

"So... You're 17 now, right?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Alright then. I also have one more condition. You need to take care of Ivana yourself, and not leave me to do it."

"I already do that."

"You take her on walks?"

"Yes. Well – except for the last few weeks. Since I can't leave the hotel, I've had one of the people who work here take her on walks."

"Oh. Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," London said. London then ordered dinner through room service and ate it when it arrived. She then went through some of her closets and took out stuff that she never wore. She then went downstairs and asked Arwin if he had a few empty cardboard boxes she could use. He gave her a few of them that had held appliances. She stacked them together, thanked Arwin, and went back up to her suite. She folded the clothes that she was getting rid of and put them into the boxes. She then put the boxes next to her dresser. She then got ready for bed. At 10:00, she fell asleep.

The next day was Friday. When she came back to the hotel, she went to her suite and did her homework. She then ate an early dinner. She then went through her closets (as she hadn't finished the night before). She finished completely at 9:30. She put the clothes she didn't want into the remaining of the boxes Arwin had given her. She then got ready for bed and watched television. At 11:00, she fell asleep.

"Hey Maddie, "London said walking over to the candy counter on the next Wednesday after school.

"Hi London," Maddie said.

"Any chance you want to hang out today?"

"Uh, yeah. That'd be cool. I get off work at 6:00. Do you want to hang out then?"

"Yeah. See you then," London said, walking to the elevator.

"Two and half hours later, London had finished her homework, taken a half-hour nap, fed Ivan and ordered dinner for herself and Maddie. At 6:10, Maddie arrived. Shortly afterwards, room service came with the food London had ordered.

"I'm moving in with Brandi," London said while they were eating.

"Oh?" Maddie said.

"I thought about what you said and figure you might be right."

"Oh. So are you excited or nervous or...?"

"Both. I'm sad to leave the hotel but I'm excited to find out what is going to happen. Moving in with Brandi could be a really good thing for me."

"Yeah. I can see why. Maybe she can even get you to not shop as much..."

"Why would she want or need to do that?"

"You shop a lot. Too much probably."

"Really? And that's a bad thing?"

"Uh yes. You shop more than anyone else I know! Most people would not be able to afford to shop as much as you do."

"Ahhh... But I'm rich!"

"Yes... That you are. But your father even knew that this is a problem."

"Huh?"

"Oh. That's right. You don't remember. A few months ago, your father had noticed how much you shop and had asked you to cut down on it. You asked me to help you and I did."

"And then I got a call from my father, and took your purse with my credit cards. I guess I remember now."

"That also showed that you shop for the wrong reasons. Whenever you're hurting or upset you try to cover it up by shopping."

"Ok then."

"So when are you moving in with Brandi?"

"She didn't specify when I should move in. She said I could move in when I wanted to."

"Oh."

"So I'm going to move in when I am ungrounded."

"Alrighty then."

"I've already started preparing to move though."

"Really?"

"Yup. And I took another one of your suggestions... I have gone through my closets and I have picked out the stuff I don't want."

"Oh."

"And, you can look through the stuff I don't want to see if there's anything you want."

"Yay. When?"

"Tonight. Actually, in my room, next to the TV, there is a large pile of boxes. Go get them. Those are the clothes I don't want anymore."

"Ok then," said Maddie, happily. For then next half-hour Maddie went through the boxes. She used two of the boxes that London had used to hold the unwanted clothing.

"S what should I do with the rest of it?" London asked.

"If I were you I'd take it to a consignment store," replied Maddie.

"A what?"

"A consignment store. They will resell the clothing, and give you a portion of the price they are going to sell it at."

"Oh. I see."

"Some stores send the money to you once they have sold the clothing. Others give you the money for the clothing when you bring it to them."

"Ok. So where is one of these stores?"

"There's one about fifteen minutes from here. It's called Resail Retale. They give the money up front."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to drive you to the store?"

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. I do tend to get lost easily! When I'm not grounded, we can go on a day when your free."

"Alright then. I have to go soon, because I have to take care of my pest of a little brother. Thank you for the clothes!"

"You're welcome. See ya later!"

"Bye," Maddie said, walking out of the suite, carrying the two boxes of clothing she had gotten earlier that night.

"Hello Maddie," greeted Mr. Moseby as she walked into the lobby.

"Hello, Mr. Moseby," Maddie replied.

"What's in those boxes?" Mr. Moseby inquired.

"Clothes. London was getting rid of some clothes she didn't want and she let me look through them to see if there was anything I wanted."

"Hmm... That doesn't sound like London..."

"I suggested it to her a couple of weeks ago, and she took my suggestion."

"Oh. So where'd you get the boxes from?"

"London. She had put the clothes she didn't want in them. I only took enough clothing to fill two boxes... There was five boxes of clothing I didn't take."

"Oh. What's she going to do with those?"

"When she's not grounded anymore, we're going to take them to Resail and Retale."

"What is that?"

"It's a consignment store. It's about fifteen minutes from here."

"Oh. How is London, anyways? Is she frustrated that she can't go shopping?"

"Yah, but I think she's taking it pretty well. She seems pretty happy and content."

"Oh. Well, that's good. I've been kind of surprised she hasn't tried to sneak out of the hotel."

"Yeah. I guess you could expect that, but London can surprise you sometimes. I didn't expect her to take my suggestion to go through her closets."

"Has she talked to you at all about her father?"

"Uh, yeah actually."

"What'd she say? Did she tell you why she didn't go to the funeral?"

"In a roundabout way. She said that she didn't 'feel' like going. I knew this wasn't the entire reason."

"You thought she was avoiding her father's death."

"Yeah. She said that she didn't really care about her father. She talked about how she wasn't very close to him; How he married and divorced women without considering her feelings; And how she never met any of his wives, except for Brandi and her mother, who she rarely sees anyways. She eventually admitted that she does miss her father, despite everything that had happened."

"Oh."

"Well I'll see you later. I have to babysit my annoying little brother."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow!" Mr. Moseby said as Maddie walked away.

"Hello Maddie," Esteban said to Maddie, as she walked by.

"Hi Esteban," Maddie replied, quickly.

"What's in those boxes?"

"Some clothes London gave me."

"Oh."

"Bye! I have to get home to babysit my brother," Maddie said walking out. Maddie then went to her car and drove home.

"Grandma, I'm home!" Maddie yelled entering her house, and putting the boxes of clothes in her room.

"Madeline, you were supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" her grandma scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Maddie replied. "I got held up at the hotel. Mr. Moseby wanted to talk to me."

"And before that?"

"After work, I decided to hang out with London."

"Oh. Well I'm late to Bridge. Good-bye! Have fun babysitting Liam," Maddie's grandma said, walking out the door.

_Fun? Yeah right, _thought Maddie. _I could swear that Liam's only purpose for being on this planet is to bug me._

"Liam! Bedtime!" Maddie yelled at her pest of a little brother, who was watching television. Maddie was sitting at the dining room table doing her homework.

"I don't want to!" Liam replied, defiantly.

"Go to bed, Liam!" Maddie repeated.

"No!"

"If you don't go to bed right now, I'm telling grandma about this."

"She isn't going to do anything about it."

"If I were you, I'd want to avoid even the possibility of getting grounded."

"Fine! I'll go to bed! I wasn't interested in my TV show, anyways!" he said, stomping off to his room.

"Hello, grandma!" Maddie said when her grandma walked in an hour later. "How was Bridge?"

"Eh... I won one round and lost two rounds," her grandma replied. "How did babysitting Liam go?"

"He watched TV until 9:30, when I told him it was bedtime. He was defiant until I threatened to tell you. He then went to bed."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Uh yeah. I just have to finish my math homework. Then I'm going to bed."

"Alright then. Goodnight," Maddie's grandmother replied, walking off to her bedroom. Maddie then finished her math homework and went to bed.


	7. Consignment Stores and Apologies

**Chapter Seven – Consignment Stores and Apologies**

"Hell, Mr. Moseby," London said, three weeks later, coming home from school.

"Hello, London," Mr. Moseby replied.

"When will I be ungrounded?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. Yay!" London replied happily. She then walked over to the candy counter.

"Hi London," Maddie said, cheerfully.

"Hi Maddie," London replied. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm ungrounded tomorrow!"

"That's awesome!"

"So, when do you get off work tomorrow?"

"8:30. Why?"

"I was trying to figure out when we could take those clothes to that store you mentioned. But 8:30 is a bit too late..."

"I agree. The store closes at 8:00, anyways. I get off work at 6:00 on Wednesday. Do you want to go to then?"

"Yeah. Just come up to my suite when you're done with work!"

"Ok. I was wondering if you had told Mr. Moseby that you were moving?"

"Uh. Not yet. I'll do that soon."

"Ok."

"Bye," London said walking to the elevator. London then went to her suite. She finished her homework and fed Ivana. She watched TV until 9:30 when she went to bed.

The next day, London came back to the hotel at 3:30. She got Ivana's leash out of the closet next to the door.

"Ivana, time to take a walk!" London said, happily. Upon hearing this, Ivana ran from London's bedroom into the living room. London attached the leash to her collar and walked out the door. She left the hotel and walked over to Liberty Park. She walked around the park for fifteen minutes, then returned back to the hotel. She then did her homework and took a nap. At 5:15, she woke up and ordered room service. It arrived ten minutes later. She ate it, and then fed Ivana. At 6:05, London heard someone knock at the door. _It must be Maddie!_ thought London.

"Hey London," Maddie greeted, as London opened the door.

"Hey," London replied. "So... Do you mind helping me carry the boxes of clothing that I am taking down to the store to your car?"

"Uh. No... I guess I can help you," Maddie replied.

"With that, London and Maddie went into London's room and each picked up a box. They then carried them downstairs and out the front door to Maddie's car. They came back to the hotel to get the remaining boxes. London carried two boxes and Maddie carried one. Then Maddie drove to Resail Retale. They carried one box each and walked over to the trade counter.

"Hello, my name is Jessyn. How may I help you?" asked a petite, blond woman at the trade counter.

"Hello," London said, looking off in every direction, taking in the new environment she was in.

"London, here, has a large amount of clothing she would like to trade in for cash," Maddie said, trying to get London to zone back in on what was going on.

"Uh yeah," London said, clueing in. Jessyn took the boxes and went through the clothing, checking resale values with her computer and then typing in the information on a spreadsheet, which she used for large trades. Fifteen minutes later, Jessyn had finished going through the clothing.

"And your total money back is $108.75," Jessyn said, handing London a check and moving the boxes to the space behind her. "Anything else?"

"Uh. Yes, actually," London replied. "I have three more boxes of clothing in the car that I want to trade."

"Ok, then. Bring them in and I'll assess them," Jessyn said, smiling. London started to walk towards the door.

"She doesn't clean out her closets very often, does she?" Jessyn quietly whispered to Maddie.

"No," Maddie whispered back.. "She also buys a lot of clothes... Sometimes she buys them just so someone else doesn't. I actually was allowed to take two boxes of clothing."

"Ah... She isn't addicted to shopping, is she?"

"I think she is," Maddie whispered, walking quickly towards the door, so as to catch up with London. Her and London got to the car. London carried two boxes and Maddie carried one box back into the store.

"Hello, Ms. Tipton. You're back," Jessyn said, as London and Maddie put the boxes on the counter. Jessyn went through the boxes just as she had done fifteen minutes earlier.

"Your total money back from these three boxes comes to $148.50," Jessyn said, handing another check to London, and putting these boxes with the other two from earlier. "Anything else?"

"Uh... no. Thank you!" London replied, starting to walk off.

"Don't spend that money all in one place!" Jessyn said, as London and Maddie left the store.

Maddie dropped London off at the hotel and drove home.

"Hello, Mr. Moseby," London said, walking over to the front desk.

"Hello, London," Mr. Moseby replied

"You wouldn't know how to cash a check, would you?"

"Uh. Yes, you have to have a checking account at a bank –"

"Oh. I don't have one."

"And take the check to one of the bank tellers... They will either put it in your bank account or give you the money directly, which will cost you extra."

"I don't have a bank account," London repeated.

"You can have Brandi cash it in for you, then."

"Oh. Ok."

"Speaking of Brandi, you do know that her birthday is on Saturday, right?"

"Oh. No, I didn't. Thank you for telling me..."

"You're welcome," Mr. Moseby said as London walked away. _Guess I should call Brandi about the checks_, London thought.

"When she got to her suite, London called Brandi.

"Hello, London," Brandi said, answering her phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good," London replied. "Today I took some boxes of clothes that I don't wear to a store that buys and sells used clothing..."

"A consignment store?"

"Uh. Yeah, I think that's what Maddie called it. But, anyways they gave me a check (actually two) in the amount of how much the clothing was worth. I was wondering if you could cash it in for me..."

"Uh. Yeah, sure. That'd be fine. I'll come by tomorrow to get the checks."

"Ok."

"Do you want your credit cards, as well?"

"Yeah, but why don't you just give me back one of them?"

"Why?"

"I don't really need more than one. Plus, I'm going to cut back on shopping a bit."

"Really?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well that's a change."

"I'm sorry for not going to dad's memorial service. I shouldn't have skipped it. And when I said that I didn't care, that wasn't true."

"Why'd you say that, then?"

"I thought I didn't care, because I wasn't very close to him, and I never saw him and he canceled stuff on me and he married women without telling me and then divorced them. I didn't meet any of his wives, besides you and my mother, and I barely see her at all, once or twice a year at most... Truth is, despite all that, he was still my father, so he still mattered to me. I'm sorry for saying that I didn't care, and I hope that you can forgive me. I know I hurt you by saying that."

"It's alright. I forgive you. When are you moving in?"

"Soon. A couple of weeks, probably."

"Ok. There's no hurry. I was just wondering."

"Alright."

"Well, I have to get back to work. Thank you for calling, though. It's nice talking to you. You can call anytime you need to and hopefully I'll be there. If not, leave me a message, and I call you back."

"Ok. Bye..."

"Bye, London, "Brandi said, hanging up.


	8. Packing

**Chapter Eight – Packing**

The next day, London decided it was time to tell Mr. Moseby that she was moving in with Brandi. After school, she came back to the hotel and walked over to the front desk.

"Hello, London," Mr. Moseby said.

"Hello, London replied.

"So did you ask Brandi to cash your checks?"

"Uh, yeah. I called her last night. She's coming today to pick them up. She's also giving me back one of my credit cards."

"Just one?"

"Uh, yeah. That's all I really need anyways. I'm going to cut down on shopping, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I also explained to Brandi why I didn't go to the memorial service and apologized for not going."

"Oh."

"Maddie also suggested that I move in with Brandi."

"Oh."

"And after thinking about it a bit, I realized it was a good idea."

"So you're moving in with Brandi?"

"Yes. I mean, I love this hotel, but I think it'll be a good thing."

"Oh. So when are you moving in?"

"Sunday."

"That's short notice."

"Well, I decided it'd be a good day to do so. Can't keep putting it off. Do you happen to know where I can find some boxes to pack my stuff in?"

"Uh. How many do you need?"

"Quite a few. You know how much stuff I own. I'll probably need at least fifteen..."

"Oh. Check with Arwin. He might have some, and I'll try to track down some for you."

Ok. Thank you," London said, starting to walk away.

"Good luck!" Mr. Moseby said as she walked off. London then walked down to the basement.

"Hello Arwin," she said entering his office.

"Hello, London," Arwin replied. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you had anymore boxes you could give me?"

"Uh yeah. How many do you want?"

"How many do you have?"

"About a dozen."

"I'll take them all."

"Why do you need this many boxes?"

"I'm moving."

"Ok... Where are you moving to?"

"I'm moving in with my step-mom."

"Oh. Ok then. Lemmie get those boxes," Arwin replied, walking to the room next door where the boxes were stored. He stacked the boxes together and returned to his office. "Here ya go," Arwin said, handing the boxes to London.

"Thank you," London replied, walking out of the room.

"You're welcome," Arwin said, politely.

London then put the boxes in her suite and grabbed her purse and a dog leash. Just then, the doorbell rang._ That must be Brandi,_ London thought.

"Hi Brandi," London said, answering her door.

"Hello London," Brandi replied. "Here's the money from the checks you had me cash in." Brandi handed London the money.

"Oh. Uh, thank you, but I think you should keep the majority of it," London said, handing all but $20 of the money back to Brandi.

"Why?" Brandi replied, confused.

"I usually don't carry that much money with me. I use my credit cards to buy almost everything," London replied.

"Oh. That makes sense. Plus, it would be safer."

"Come again?"

"Well carrying a lot of money on you makes it more likely someone's going to try to rob you. So, it's safer not to carry a lot of cash with you."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"You've already started getting ready to pack..." Brandi said, noticing the empty boxes by the door.

"Uh yeah, I was going to move in Sunday, if that's okay?"

"Oh. Well that's short notice, but I guess it's okay. You'll be able to be packed by then, right?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Alright then, I guess that works then. I should leave you to your packing. You seem to have a lot of it to do!"

"Yeah."

"Bye London," Brandi said.

"Bye," London said, as Brandi walked out the door.

"Plans changed... I'll take you on a walk when I get back from shopping," London said to Ivana, as she walked out the door. London drove to the mall. _Hmmm... _London thought. _What should I get Brandi for her birthday?_

London looked through her favorite store to find a gift for Brandi. She didn't have a clue what to get her, but she knew she had to get her something.

Meanwhile at the hotel... Zack and Cody arrived home at the hotel at 5:15. Arwin, Maddie, Mr. Moseby and Esteban were gathered around the front desk, talking quietly.

"She's moving?" Esteban said, surprised.

Who's moving?" Zack and Cody asked, overhearing Esteban.

"London. She's moving in with Brandi," Arwin replied.

"Oh. When is moving?" Cody asked.

"Sunday," Maddie replied.

"Oh," Cody and Zack said. "That's short notice."

"We're planning a farewell party for her," said Arwin.

"Oh. Cool," Zack replied. "So what is in the plans?"

"Well, we were planning to have a small party on Saturday at 2:00, since the ballroom is free," Maddie replied.

"We were also planning on each giving her a going-away present," Mr. Moseby said.

"Oh. Does London know about it yet?" Cody asked.

"No. I'll... Uh... Tell her the next time I see her," Mr. Moseby replied.

"Alright. Anything we can do to help?" Zack asked.

"Uh yeah. Get gifts to bring," Arwin said.

"And invite your mother!" Maddie added.

"Tell her to bring a gift as well," Mr. Moseby added.

"Mmmk..." Zack and Cody said, walking away. They then took the elevator up to their suite. When they got to the suite, Carey was there to greet them.

"Hey boys," Carey said, hugging Zack and Cody.

"Hi mom, Zack and Cody replied.

"How was school today?" Carey asked.

"It was pretty good..." Zack replied.

"What?" Carey asked, shocked.

"Zack and I found out this afternoon. She's moving in with Brandi," Cody replied.

"Oh," Carey replied.

"And we're invited to a farewell party for her," Zack said.

"When is that?" Carey asked.

"Saturday at 2:00 in the ballroom," Cody replied.

"And we all have to bring presents," Zack added.

"Ok," Carey replied. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok, I'll be doing homework," Cody said, walking off to his room.

"Yeah, I should do that too," said Zack, following Cody.

Thirty minutes later, Carey yelled, "Dinner!"

Immediately, Zack and Cody ran into the dining room. Dinner was macaroni and cheese.

"Hey mom! I just thought of something..." Cody said, excitedly.

"What?" Carey replied.

"London likes your singing voice, right?" Cody replied.

"Uh, yeah," Carey replied.

"Maybe you could sing at the farewell party," Cody suggested.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Carey said.

"Ask Mr. Moseby," Cody replied.

"I shall..." Carey replied. "Wait a minute, I just got an idea of a great farewell gift for i could give London!"

"What?" Zack asked, excitedly.

""I could have someone record my show tonight, and give London the recording," Carey replied.

"Yeah, maybe," Zack said, indifferently.

"That's a wonderful idea, mom," Cody said, enthusiastically. "I could even edit it on the computer to make it more professional looking."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Carey said. "Well I've got to be off to work. Bye!"

"Bye mom," Zack and Cody said, as Carey walked out the door.

After returning from shopping, London spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework and packing. Around 6:00, she took Ivana for a walk. Then she came back and ordered and ate dinner and fed Ivana. She finished off the evening with some reality and late night television shows.

On Friday, London spent the entire day packing, because school was out. Mr. Moseby, Carey, Arwin and everyone else worked on finding a good gift for London.


	9. Look Through My Eyes

**Chapter Nine – Look Through My Eyes**

On Saturday at 2:00, Mr. Moseby, Esteban, Arwin, Cody, Zack, Maddie, Muriel and London arrived in the ballroom. Carey had arrived slightly earlier to warm up before she sang. As everyone arrived, and sat in a circle with the presents on the floor in the middle of the ballroom, Carey began to sing.

**There are things in life you learn  
****And oh in time you'll see  
****It's all out there somewhere  
****It's all waiting  
****If you keep believing  
****So don't run  
****Don't hide  
****It will be alright  
****You'll see  
****Trust me  
****I'll be there watching over you**

Before opening any of her presents, London opened the large card that everyone in the room had made a collaborative effort on. The front had a four-leaf clover and the saying 'Good luck!' on it. Inside was a message from each person at the party:

_Dear London,  
__You have been like a daughter to me since you came to the hotel fourteen years ago. I was there when you took your first steps and I remember when you first entered school. I remember teaching you how to drive. At first, you were a horrible driver, and it scared me to be in the same car when you were driving. But since then, you've gotten the hang of it and you're a much better driver. While you've still got a lot to learn, you've grown up a lot over the last fourteen years. You've especially grown up in the months since your father died.  
__I'm very excited for you as you enter a new chapter in your life. Good luck in the upcoming months as you adjust to living with your step-mom. Remember that throughout everything that has happened these last fourteen years, I've always been very proud of you.  
__Love,  
__Marion_

_London,  
__Good luck to you as you move onto a new chapter in your life. It's been nice knowing you, and I hope that you don't forget my sons and I.  
__I hope you enjoy your going away present.  
__Sincerely,  
__Carey Martin_

_London,  
__It's been very nice to know you. We hope you enjoy our going-away gifts. Please don't forget about us as you move onto your new life. Good luck!  
__Cody and Zack Martin_

_London,  
__So, you finally decided to take some of my advice? Good for you! Good luck on your new life. I hope you enjoy your gift, and I'll see you on Monday in school.  
__Maddie_

_London,  
__Just for the record, I don't hate you. I hope you enjoy your present and good luck! Don't forget all of us at the Tipton!  
__Esteban_

_London,  
__Good luck and I hope you enjoy your present!  
__Arwin_

_London,  
__Goodbye and good luck!  
__Muriel_

After reading the card, London opened a present.

"It's from Mr. Moseby," London said looking at the tag on the present. She then opened the present carefully, revealing a large flat book.

"A book?" London asked, confused.

"Not just any book," Mr. Moseby replied. "Your baby book!"

"Oh. That's neat," London replied. "Thank you!"

"I was planning on giving it to you when you leave for college, but you're leaving the hotel, so I feel it's right to give it to you now," Mr. Moseby said.

**Just take a look through my eyes  
****There's a better place somewhere out there  
****Just take a look through my eyes  
****Everything changes  
****You'll be amazing what you'll find  
****(There's a better place)  
****If you look through my eyes**

The next present London opened was from Arwin.

"What is this?" London said, looking at her present.

"It's a humidifier," Arwin replied.

"Why did you give it to me?" London asked.

"It's healthier to have one," Arwin replied.

"Really?" London asked.

"Yeah," Arwin replied.

"When mom was getting sinus headaches, I recommended getting one, because of something I had read," Cody said. "She got one and her sinus headaches started clearing up."

"Oh, London said. "Thank you, Arwin!"

**There will be times on this journey  
****All you'll see is darkness  
****But out there somewhere  
****Daylight finds you  
****If you keep believing  
****So don't run  
****Don't hide  
****It will be alright  
****You'll see  
****Trust me  
****I'll be there watching over you**

The next present London opened was from Maddie.

"A dog leash!" London said. "That'll come in handy. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Maddie replied.

**Just take a look through my eyes  
****There's a better place somewhere out there  
****Just take a look through my eyes  
****Everything changes  
****You'll be amazed what you'll find  
****(There's a better place)  
****If you look through my eyes**

London opened the next present, which was from Esteban.

"Omigosh!" London said, opening a box to reveal a beautiful scarf. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Esteban!"

"You're welcome, London! I'm glad you like it," Esteban said, happily.

**All these things that you can change  
****There's a meaning in everything  
****And you find all you need  
****There's so much to understand**

"Hairbands?" London said, opening her next gift. "Uh... Thank you, Muriel. I'm sure I'll be able to use them..."

"I thought so. You're welcome!" Muriel said.

**Take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
****There's a better place somewhere out there  
****Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
****Everything changes  
****You'll be amazed what you'll find  
****(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)**

"A battery?" London said, opening her gift from Zack. "Umm... Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Zack said.

"You'll excuse him..." Cody said, laughing. "That's all he could afford, considering he wastes all of his allowance on gum and playing games in the game room!"

**Look through my eyes  
****There's a better place somewhere out there  
****Just take a look through my eyes  
****Everything changes  
****You'll be amazed what you'll find**

"A pen and paper," London said, opening her next present, which was from Cody.

"The paper is actually called stationary," Cody said, correcting her. "I gave it to you so you can write to all of us at the hotel..."

"Oh. Thank you!" London said.

"You're welcome," Cody replied.

**If you look through my eyes  
****Just take a look through my eyes  
****If you look through my eyes  
****Take a look through my eyes  
**_**-'Look Through My Eyes' by Phil Collins**_

Carey came offstage and joined the circle. London then opened her last present – the one from Carey. When London opened it, she found a DVD. "Carey Martin in Concert," London said, reading the cover of the insert in the DVD case.

"I knew that you like my voice, so I had someone record my concert on Thursday," Carey replied.

"Thank you!" London replied. "I didn't know you knew that I like your singing voice. This is really nice..."

"I helped too!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah... He edited it on the computer," Carey added. "And he made the insert for the DVD."

"Oh. Well, thank you as well," London said to Cody.

For the next fifteen minutes, everyone just sat around, talked and ate some snacks. After the party, everyone left and went back to what they were doing. Maddie went back to the candy counter and Mr. Moseby went back to the front desk. Esteban, Muriel and Arwin went back to their respective jobs. Zack and Cody got a call from Tapeworm and decided to hang out with him at his house. Carey returned home to clean her hotel suite. London returned back to her suite. She finished packing everything except for her pajamas, an outfit for the next day and her toiletry items. At 5:00, she took Ivana on a walk, using the new leash Maddie had given her. When London got back to the hotel, she fed Ivana and ordered room service. _This is the last time I'm going to order room service while living at this hotel, _London thought before she called. The food arrived 10 minutes later. She ate it and then went back to watching television. At 12:00, she turned off the TV, and went to sleep.


	10. A New Chapter in Life

**Chapter Ten – A New Chapter in Life**

The next morning, London woke up at 10:00. She then took a shower and packed the remainder of her stuff. She then fed Ivana, and went down to the Tipton's restaurant for brunch.

"Hello, I'm Patrick. I'll be your server today," said Patrick, coming to London's table. "Oh, it's you! What do you want, London?"

"Give me a couple of minutes," London replied. "I need to figure out what I want for brunch."

"You didn't want to yell at me for Chef Paulo's cooking?" Patrick replied, sarcastically.

"No, actually," London replied. "I would actually like to have some brunch."

"Really?"

"Yes. And you might never have to serve me again."

"Why?"

"I'm moving in with Brandi... Today. You didn't know?"

"No," Patrick said, walking to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned to take London's order.

"I would like to have a stack of blueberry pancakes and some scrambled eggs," London said.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Patrick asked.

"Uh... Yes, I'd like some orange juice, as well," London replied.

"Coming right up," Patrick said. He then walked back to the kitchen. While she waited for her food, she looked through the baby book Mr. Moseby had given her the day before. Her food arrived fifteen minutes later. After she ate, she paid for brunch with her credit card and went back up to her suite.

Fifteen minutes later, London heard a knock on her door. _Must be Brandi_, she thought, walking to the door. _She said she was coming at noon to show me where the house is._

"Hi Brandi," London said, opening the door.

"Hello, London," Brandi replied, walking in. "Wow. You sure have a lot of boxes! Do you want me to put some of them in my car?"

"Uh... Yeah, that'd be a good idea," London replied. "Can you help me take them downstairs and load them in my car and your car?"

"Yeah, sure," Brandi replied. "Why don't we start loading my car first?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. But, wait a minute. I have a present for you for your birthday," London replied. "Sorry I'm late!"

"That's fine. I'm honestly surprised you remembered my birthday. I never mentioned it."

"I only knew because Mr. Moseby told me on Wednesday," London replied.

"Oh," Brandi said.

"It's on the counter," London said, and she walked over to get it. "Open it," she said, handing the box to Brandi.

"Ok," Brandi said, opening the present. "Wow. This is really pretty," Brandi said, unfolding the pink fashion scarf that London had bought on Thursday.

"I thought you might like it," London said, smiling.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Alright, let's start moving those boxes!" Brandi said redirecting attention to the task at hand.

They both started taking the boxes downstairs and loading them into their cars. When they had filled up both cars, London said, "I think we're going to have to take a second trip."

"Yeah," Brandi replied. "You should tell Mr. Moseby that we're coming back to the hotel after we drop off this stuff."

"Why?"

"So that Mr. Moseby doesn't assume you've left and start cleaning your suite out."

"Oh. That makes sense," London said, walking back to the hotel.

"Hello, Mr. Moseby," London said, standing at the front desk.

"Hello London," Mr. Moseby said, distracted, looking at some bills. "How can I help you?"

"Brandi just thought it'd be a good idea if I told you that we're coming back to the hotel after we drop off some stuff at Brandi's. There's still a few boxes of stuff in my suite we need to get," London replied.

"Ok. See ya later," Mr. Moseby said, smiling. London then walked out of the building and walked to her car. Brandi drove out of the garage first, and then London followed her. They got to Brandi's house twenty minutes later and unloaded all of the boxes in their cars. Brandi's house was very nice. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms, so it was a nice sized house.

"Don't you have a cook or any maids?" London asked, entering the house. She expected Brandi to have a cook and some maids, but there was no one there.

"No," Brandi replied. "But there is a woman who comes and cleans the house once a week. Your father had a couple of maids and a cook, but I had him fire them when I got here."

"Why?"

"I didn't see any reason to keep them. Having someone that comes once a week is enough."

"So what do you do about food if there's no cook? Do you go out to eat a lot?"

"Nope. I make my own meals. I actually like to cook."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun!"

"Of course," London said, sarcastically.

"Maybe I can teach you how to cook a little..."

"Sounds interesting," London replied, half-heartedly. London and Brandi then returned back to the hotel. They put the last of London's belongings in their cars. London put Ivana in her cage and put it in the front seat of her car. London then went back to her suite and made sure she hadn't left anything behind. The only thing she found was a very old chew toy that had gotten stuck under the couch. She tossed it out, and left the suite one last time.

"Hello, Mr. Moseby," London said, coming up to the front desk.

"Hello again, London," Mr. Moseby replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that all of my stuff is out of my suite, so you can do whatever you need to with it."

"Thank you for telling me that."

"Well, goodbye then."

"Bye, London. Good luck, again," Mr. Moseby said, as London walked toward the doors of the hotel.

"Bye London," Esteban said as she walked by.

"Bye Esteban," London replied. She then left the hotel. As before, Brandi left the parking garage first and London followed her.

When they got back to Brandi's house, London started unpacking her stuff. Brandi helped London unpack so it took less time. After unpacking, London took Ivana on a walk and Brandi decided to come along, mostly to make sure London didn't get lost. When they got back, Brandi cooked dinner. Afterwards, they watched TV together.

Four weeks later, Mr. Moseby received a letter from London and shared it with Maddie, Esteban, Muriel, Arwin, Carey, Zack and Cody:

_Dear friends at the Tipton,_

_Sorry I didn't write you before now, but I've been pretty busy. I definitely think that moving in with Brandi was a great thing. It's been one of the best things to ever happen to me. Brandi and I have become very close. I've even accidentally called her mom a couple of times. She's teaching me how to cook and it's actually pretty fun. School is letting out for summer pretty soon and I'm really excited This summer is going to be great!_

_Well, I'll write you guys more later. Brandi and I are going to bake cookies!_

_Sincerely,_

_London Tipton_

**THE END**


End file.
